


One Fine Day

by Lunarea



Series: Raung Bulan Menggaung [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25238296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarea/pseuds/Lunarea
Summary: Satu dari hari-hari Gala dan Soma yang dihabiskan di rumah saja.
Relationships: Gala Narasimha & Soma Diraya
Series: Raung Bulan Menggaung [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822393
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	One Fine Day

**satu.**

Ia bangun disambut bau gosong. Baru jam 7 pagi, kata layar ponselnya. Jam 7 pagi dan Soma Diraya sudah buat ulah.

 _“Gala! Gala, pancinya kebakar!”_ begitu teriak si sinting dari luar.

**dua.**

“Ayo suit.”

“Suit apa?”

“Siapa yang beli susu.”

 _Permainan apa lagi ini, Soma._ “Susu?”

“Iya. Susu gue abis. Ayo suit.”

_“Lah, kan susu lo yang abis???”_

**tiga.**

“Eh, makan sayurnya.”

“Nggak mau.”

“Sayur sehat, Soma.”

“Nggak mau.”

Gala bersedekap. “Kalo makan sayur, mungkin lo bisa memperkecil jarak di antara tinggi lo dan gue.”

Sorot netra indah Soma menyiratkan kekesalan.

Namun, disuap juga tumis brokoli itu.

Gala menahan tawa. _Dasar bloon._

**empat.**

“... Kamu ngerasa kosong, tapi waktu tetep merangkak kayak hantu di sudut kamar. Dia nggak mau nunggu kamu selesai bertanya-tanya hidup ini buat apa—”

“Buat main _The Last of Us._ ”

_Klik._

“Jangan gangguin orang lagi rekaman bisa nggak?”

Soma memekik ketika Gala menangkap pinggangnya kemudian menjatuhkan mereka berdua ke kasur empuk tapi berantakan. Ia tertawa-tawa menanggapi serangan geli yang dilancarkan Gala di titik-titik sensitif di sekujur tubuh.

**lima.**

“Tapi gue baru beli. Yang kedua. Ayo main.”

“Lo mau main?”

“Nggak. Lo yang main, gue nontonin aja.”

 _Ada yang namanya_ gameplay _di Youtube dan lo lebih milih buat beli_ game- _nya dan nyuruh gue main, bajingan kecil._

**bonus.**

Surai halus menggelitik dagu ketika ia terbangun keesokan pagi. Ada beban menimpanya; _ada tubuh orang lain menimpa tubuhnya._

Gala tertidur di sofa. Soma tertidur di atas Gala. Entah bagaimana bisa anak itu nyenyak tak terganggu posisi yang sesungguhnya tak membuat nyaman.

Ia mengamat-amati si mungil dengan pesona semegah surya tapi selembut rembulan. Wajahnya polos rapuh. Gala mendengkus tapi tersenyum.

Ya sudah, biarkan saja.

Hari Minggu, hari tenang. Mereka akan seperti itu sampai siang.


End file.
